Harry Potter: Retribution II
by D.Torres
Summary: The Second Part of Retribution
1. Pt 1: Prelude to Retribution

Harry Potter Retribution II Chapter 1: Prelude to Retribution  
  
For ten years I languished in a prison for a crime I didn't commit. I was betrayed by all but the one who loved me most. On the anniversary of my imprisonment the one directly responsible for my incarceration, and the man who murdered my friend kidnapped my ladylove. I knew this from my connection to Lord Voldemort. My link to the dark lord had been intensified during my stay in Azkaban and I saw everything. He had hoped that by sharing this knowledge with me through our bond that it would push me further into insanity. He assumed that my not being at her side while she was tortured or worse would make me take my life. However this was not the case. During my ninth year of imprisonment I acquired a new mentor. He was a being with various psionic abilities and infinite power. Over time he used his abilities to help those in need and was now near the end of his life. He informed me that he had scoured the globe looking for someone to train to succeed him. Out of all the potentials in the world he chose me. He helped train me in the use of my, until that day, dormant psionic abilities.  
  
Over the course of a year he taught me many things, one of the benefits of being a telepath was he didn't have to be in the same room with me to do this. My master was a precognitive (he could see the future) and on the day Ginny was abducted he bestowed the last of his power to me. Power that I used to break out of Azkaban Prison, destroy all of the Dementor's stationed there, and escaped from Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, and the eight aurors' that served as his personal bodyguards. I have always been a part of magic. Since I was little, I unknowingly used it. Wands are simply a conduit that wizards and witches use to access magic; I however did not require one. Using my telepathy I found the exact spell I needed (the one Dumbledore used my fifth year to escape the Fudge and his aurors') and executed it when they least expected it. I only wish that I could have stayed long enough to see the look on their faces after I vanished.  
  
Upon my departure I flew (without a broom) directly to Ginny, following the rapport the two of us as soul mates shared. I was so concerned with saving Ginny's life at the time that I didn't bother to use my telepathy to scan any of the Death Eaters gathered to see if they had any useful information. Had I done so I would have known that it was Draco Malfoy that set me up. I could have ended my life as a fugitive that very day, but as I look back, it's better that I didn't. If I had I might not have gone through with my plan to reveal the existence of magic to the world. As I think back to that day seven years ago, I was a lot nicer to Draco Malfoy than I would be later today.  
  
When I broke into his hiding place the Death Eaters present couldn't believe they were seeing me. None of them thought I would be capable of doing any harm to them, shirtless, wandless, and alone. How soon found out how wrong they were. I didn't even need to use a single psionic ability. I physically thrashed them. Crabbe and Goyle suffered two broken arms, a fractured collarbone, and six busted ribs. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless when he saw that his henchmen reduced to mere puddles of moaning flesh was priceless. When the next two Death Eaters attacked I simply grabbed a nearby broomstick, broke of the end, and used it to disarm then pummel the two men. I broke their wrists, shattered their faces, and smashed their kneecaps. Malfoy now looked terrified. When it was only Malfoy and another Death Eater I watch as the unknown valiant disciple of Voldemort ran from the room like the coward I always figured the lot of them for.  
  
To this day, as I prepare to revenge myself against Riddle and Draco, I still don't know why I just threw him through the door that led to Ginny. As I look back I must have been so eager to be with Ginny again that my better judgment lapsed and took pity on the rodent. He put up a little struggle as I hefted him up but that just made me throw him all the harder. I went into the room and looked at the injured Draco for only a moment. He was moaning and groaning from crashing through something as thick as he was. I found Ginny bound to a chair, a fact that I quickly remedied. She didn't recognize me immediately, I imagine my appearance was rather bad (remember how Sirius looked the first time I saw him in person). Once Ginny was free I used a portkey I'd made to travel to my temporary safe house in Romania. I picked a spot very few people would come looking for anyone. I picked an area near a vampire infestation. With my anti- vampire wards in place I went about cleaning myself up to look more presentable for my ladylove. I over indulged myself with a bath (I needed to get the decade of grim from Azkaban off of me). I enchanted my scissors to cut my hair exactly as I wanted it, and then shaved off my beard until I once again looked like Harry Potter (not the Prisoner of Azkaban).  
  
Wearing new clothes that I had acquired after saving Ginny, I walked into the den and found Ginny resting on the couch. A quick wave of my hand and Gin's superficial wounds were quickly healed. The years had been incredibly kind to Ginny, if anything she was even more beautiful than the last time I'd seen her. Her curves had filled out nicely and she was no longer the girl I once loved, she was now the woman I loved (not that I ever thought of her as a little girl). Breaking away from my lustful gaze, I then went to the kitchen and made Ginny and myself something to eat. I knew if I was starving after my long day that Ginny must be famished after her ordeal. Ginny roused as I placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table.  
  
"Sorry love, we only have breakfast makings right now but I don't intend on staying here very long." I explained.  
  
Ginny didn't care she just stood, walked over to me and kissed me. It was the first kiss we shared since I was taken to Azkaban all those years ago. I had refused to let her touch me before I was clean, I couldn't stand myself and while I know she wouldn't have cared, I did. Now, the only thing that mattered was that we were together again, finally.  
  
Breaking the kiss we sat and ate (I was right, she was famished). Ginny ate two more eggs before she was full. I had one more myself, then just sat watching her while she ate. She knew what I was doing but didn't mind, she was just ecstatic that I was here with her. When we finished our meal we adjourned to the couch for some serious snogging. The ten years apart had been extremely difficult for both of us, and I intended to make up for lost time (so did Ginny). From the couch we adjourned to the bedroom where we consummated our relationship for the first time. It was the most amazing experience as we pledged our hearts to each other for all time.  
  
I more than anything wanted to freeze time (if I could I would have) and just hold my lover in my arms for the rest of time. Unfortunately I knew her family would be worried about her and told her that she must return. Ginny begged me to come away with her, to start over some place far from Europe and forget the troubles of the wizarding world. I was tempted. I wanted nothing more than to marry Ginny and have a family. It was the thought of children that made me decline her offer. She asked me why I didn't want to marry her and I told her simply, "I do want to marry you. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I just can't doom you and our children to a life on the run."  
  
Ginny was upset by my decision but was very understanding. However I did have something for her. It was the one thing I managed to keep with me the entire time I was in Azkaban, a reminder of what was waiting for me should I ever get out. I pulled out a box with a silver chain. Attached to the chain was the ring I had gotten for Ginny. I told her one day... one day soon I would place this on her finger, and we would be together forever. Ginny kissed me one last time before I handed her the portkey that would return her to her family.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
After Ginny left I spent a considerable amount of time planning my next move. It wasn't enough that I vindicate myself, no I had to ensure that what happened to me never happened to another. Twice in three decades a wizard has been incarcerated at Azkaban that was innocent. The first, my godfather, Sirius Black was framed (go figure) and sentenced without a trial. Of course, I was the second. While I was given a trial, it was a farce. Everyone present would have realized it if they weren't so busy condemning me. It was the combination of my trial and the rough treatment I received in transit to Azkaban that made me realize the wizarding world needed to change, and I was going to be the one to force this change. What was it that Mr. Olivander said to me when I got my wand.. Oh yes, "we can expect great things from you."  
  
Well, I was determined to live up to that, just not in the way he ever expected. I spent a month drawing up plans on how to go about this project. The first thing I needed was allies. Researching old wizarding case files that I "acquired", I drew up a list of the best, brightest and most disgruntle wizards and witches and approached them with my plan. To say that these individuals were enthusiastic to stick to the Ministry of Magic, even if they had no qualms with the current Minister, was beside the point. They all readily agreed to aid me and we began working on prototypes to present before the heads of state.  
  
The next part of my plan was to begin approaching government leaders and winning their support. The major governments were all fully aware of the existence of magic, they simply had deals with the Ministries in their various countries to stay out of their affairs providing that they maintained order over the people and none of the other citizens were harmed by magical attacks. Swaying the governments to my side was simply with the Intel I provided about a certain Dark Lord and what he, on two separate occasions, accomplished. I have never seen people cringe at photographs like the President of the United States and his cabinet did when I explained that a group of five Death Eaters wiped out a small town in less than an hour using only one spell. The numbers didn't scare the people in the room, it was the fact that two words, and the flick of a wand was all that was needed to kill a person. No explosion, no noise, just a flash of light and they were dead.  
  
When I promised the President new weapons, inventions, and medical break throughs if they gave their support he didn't' need to consult his advisors, he readily agreed. Over the course of two years I worked out of the United States of America with my associates designing the equipment I promised. The main reason we chose America was that the magical community here was not as extensive as it was in Europe and Asia. Once my team and I developed the prototype body armors to protect a normal person from magic it was up to me to procure the necessary materials to build them.  
  
After ascertaining whom had the quantity of the material needed to build our suits I peacefully approached the Vampire Lord Balthazor and attempted to persuade him to relinquish his entire supply to us. The governments I represented were prepared to be most generous with our offer. Given the tone the vampire lord had when I made my proposal convinced me that negotiations were pointless. While the vampires were laughing in my face I instituted my backup plan. Upon my signal a horde of vampire hunters and began the extermination of the vampire race.  
  
Over the course of a year the hunters and I eliminated all but a few vampires, and they lived simply because I allowed them to. One in particular was the forger. He was the vampire who, for a millennia, designed and crafted the vampire's wizard cuffs. Now he is a loyal follower of the new order and in exchange for services rendered he is handsomely compensated. Delilah, a young female vampire, was spared because I knew one day Dumbledore would come to Romania to investigate how I acquired the anti- magic metal and crystals. I left the vampire girl in an emotional wreak and with wards in place a captive in her families castle. The only way she could leave was in the presence of certain wizards. They didn't disappoint me in the least. It took the old man longer to arrive than I had thought, but once he and his entourage arrived we had a minor confrontation. Once again I avoided capture (easily) and showed off yet another of my abilities. To this day I wonder if Dumbledore ever figured out how I was accomplishing everything before I explained it. Something tells me he didn't, but then I could care less if he did.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
As I dressed for tonight's operation that I had planned and prepared for over the past three years I couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened to me. Six years ago the operation planed for tonight was only on a list of things that needed to be done. Changing the world was the most important thing that needed to be accomplished. It was part one of my two part plan. First change the world, then make it a safe place for my children. I've known since I was eleven years old, and found out the true fate of my parents, that any world with Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters in it would never truly be safe to raise a family in.  
  
Family, god how I want to be with my family. The thought of being away from them is torturous. I'm reminded of New Years Eve when I proposed to Ginny. During my travels to acquire the necessary materials for our enchanted equipment I was also working on clearing my name. True I made it seem like clearing my name was the foremost important thing in the world to me but that was simply to keep the Ministry guessing on what I was up to. December 31st, 2009 was the day I had decided that I could no longer be without Ginny. We had planned to rendezvous for a romantic liaison and I decided that now was the time to bind our love and commit ourselves to each other, once and for all. I needn't have worried about Ginny rejecting my proposal, she always had that look on her face as if she was awaiting me to ask her (I later found out she was in fact hoping every time we were together that I would ask).  
  
I had made arrangements with friends and a minister to have everything ready for Ginny. One of my female associates volunteered to pick a dress that would compliment Ginny's appearance and when I finally saw her in it I couldn't agree more. Ginny was equally surprised at how much she loved the witch's taste in dresses. We had a small private ceremony and afterwards we returned to my apartment (we were in America so I use their terms). When we arrived I once again managed to completely surprise the woman I loved. The room was filled with candles and flowers and it set the mood just right (although I'm sure the fact that we were married would have been more than enough). As I look back it's no wonder Ginny became pregnant that night, we made love into the early morning hours, and after we rested we continued when we awoke. I was so happy when Ginny sent word that she was going to have a baby. I managed to set up a method of communications with my wife during our separation that was ministry proof. She need only go to London to an associate of mine that was stationed there in case of emergencies and she would use her telephone. It was so simple and the Ministry never even considered it. I laugh at that still.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
That brings me to the infiltration of Hogwarts when I sought out Peter Pettigrew. For two weeks straight I looked for him among various groups of Death Eaters and found nothing. While interrogating Rita Skeeter I managed to rattle her enough to give me information I needed to find Peter. With the promise of an exclusive interview she told me he was in the possession of the Ministry of Magic at Hogwarts. I was very anxious to confront Peter so I went (my instincts telling me it was a trap) and broke into my former school. It was really quite easy. There are a series of secret passages that lead from Hogsmeade to the castle, a few are blocked off with debris, but I easily rectified that, one of the benefits of being telekinetic. I simply lifted all the debris up, and fused it back into place.  
  
The ministry threw pretty much everything they had at me, as did the Hogwarts staff. The only thing they accomplished was figuring out that my magic dampening crystals had a limit, this mattered not to me because I knew that the body armors negated magic completely. I played the part of the rabbit avoiding capture, dodging obstacles, and just generally testing the metal of the ministries best and brightest. In my humble opinion they were neither good nor very bright. I fled the school, without the necessary information because I had not counted on one thing. I had not allowed myself enough time to physically prepare for such a taxing raid. I had over exerted myself over the two weeks, so when I made my sojourn into Hogwarts I was at about thirty percent of my true power.  
  
I kick myself to this day because by doing so I placed Ginny at risk. When I escaped the castle I ran into Ron. At some point he must have figured out the spot where Ginny and I would meet during school for some alone time. I knew the moment I felt his presence that he wanted a fight. One look at him and you didn't need to be a telepath to know he intended to kill me. Unfortunately for him I was a better fighter. He managed to score a few good hits, mostly due to Gin's unexpected arrival, but in the end I was the victor. That is until the ministry showed up and decided to try and take me. In my physically weakened state I was forced to leave Ginny (only because she insisted). Against my better judgment I left my pregnant wife in the clutches of the Ministry as I flew to my secondary exit point (that was as far as I could physically fly). Once there I used the portkey I had stashed there to transport myself back to the United States. Arriving at the cabin I'd rented I laid down on the couch and passed out for several hours.  
  
During that time I dreamt. I dreamt of my love being interrogated by Percy Weasley and Amos Diggory about my location and my plans. I never for a moment worried about her divulging my secrets. Even if they administered their most powerful truth serum she would never talk. I had placed, with her consent, mental blocks around Ginny's memories pertaining to everything I was planning and the locations of my safe-houses. When I awoke six hours later I ate quickly and transported myself to the ministry using one of the teleporters that the newly established "techno-wizards" and I designed (the crews had just finished getting the bugs out of the system the previous night) to retrieve my wife.  
  
Dispatching more aurors and Ron in my now rested form was a cake walk (as my American friends would say). I also ran into the two guards that roughed me up during my transfer to Azkaban so long ago. I pummeled them, not because of their treatment of me, but because they dared lay their filthy hands on Ginny. Had they harmed my daughter (I knew it was a girl already) I would have made it my purpose in life to hunt them down and visit upon them tortures the likes of which would make a Death Eater squeamish. Normally I wouldn't even think it but this was my wife and unborn child, I dare any parent in my place, with my power to say they wouldn't have done the same, but I digress.  
  
Using my telepathy I made it appear to anyone around us that Ginny and I simply faded from view. In actuality we stood their invisible for a few moments then teleported out. Once we were safe Ginny and I settled in America under the protection of the US Government. She fell in love with the cabin I had rented in Michigan and eventually we made the owner an offer he couldn't refuse (actually the stupefied look on his face when I offered him double what the cabin and the land was worth was priceless. However it was only money and I had a lot of it).  
  
Jasmine Katerina Potter was born to us on the 30th of September and we couldn't have been happier. Ginny had a relatively quick deliver, THANK GOD! I thought she was going to kill me for a while there. The language my love used. I didn't know she had such an extensive vocabulary. Still the moment she held that beautiful little girl in her arms I knew that it was worth every word, every painful hand squeeze. Ginny said the same things (not like she could lie to me, I'm a telepath for crying out loud. There is that American influence again, when did I ever learn all these slang phrases again).  
  
A month after the baby was born, the anniversary of my parent's death, I traveled to meet with the assistant to the British Prime Minister. I presented my offer, the same offer all the other world leaders had been presented, and accepted, and awaited his response. During our verbal exchange I spent quite a bit of time keeping his pet telepath out of my head. The person was in no danger of getting through my mental defenses but I decided that a flying beer mug would be the quickest way of taking care of the telepath before they really started to annoy me. When he was finished with the file the PM's stupid git of an assistant tried to make me conform to his (not the PM's) schedule.  
  
Having come this far I was not about to let this scum ruin my time table. With no recourse left I was forced to blackmail him into submission. Blackmail was something I normally didn't like to do but when push comes to shove I push back harder than most. It's a character flaw I developed after being sentenced to Azkaban Prison. My meeting with the Prime Minister went considerably better than with his lackey. After hashing out a few details he delivered the proposal to parliament and the royals and with that my plan was now in motion.  
  
The tricky thing was how to go about it so everyone had the same opportunity to view the change in policy so that the Ministry of Magic couldn't cry foul. The answer came to me later that day. We posted the information in the newspaper. True, the department heads were informed they should read the paper by the PM but then a resourceful, well informed person, such as the Minister of Magic, should do this (or at least have people in your organization that do it for you). To their credit, if anyone in the wizarding world read about they change in police (I knew Dumbledore read muggle newspapers), they simply thought that they (the wizarding world) were not affected by this change. Ohhhh how wrong they were.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Sir. it's time." A man said as Harry finished his thoughts. Sure there was more to the story, but in reality, the only thing that mattered right now was ensuring that his children grew up in a world that didn't have Tom Riddle, Lucius and Draco Malfoy in it.  
  
"Alright then, have everyone take their positions and stand bye. We go on my signal. Stick to the plan, and leave the primary targets to me. I want this one played out by the numbers as we trained for it." I order.  
  
My lieutenant knows his job and carries out his orders. The word is passed and I activate my teleporter (god I love these things), and take my position on the outskirts of Malfoy Manor.  
  
~*~The End of Chapter 1~*~ 


	2. Pt 2

Harry Potter: Retribution II Chapter 2: The grounds of Malfoy Manor were normally serine at midnight but today was like no day that had come before it. Tom Marvolo Riddle, known in the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-names, you-know-who and a few other descriptions was currently a guest of the Malfoys. In his two lives Voldemort was responsible (directly or indirectly) for the murder of numerous British citizens. He had never been caught and tried for his crimes against the people. Harry Potter was determined that one way or another the cries of all those that had suffered at his hands would be silenced tonight.  
  
"Status Check." Harry ordered as he raised the visor of his helmet.  
  
"Crystals are placed, no one can apparate or port key out of the area. All units are armored, armed and ready to move on you signal." Lieutenant Dane answered his commanding officer.  
  
"Lieutenant, you have your orders. When I give the signal knock on the front doors and then make sure no one leaves the premises." Harry stated. He then drew his pistol, checked to make sure the TAC light on it was working. After verifying that he pulled the slide back on the pistol and checked the barrel clear. He then hit the slid released thus chambering the first round into the barrel. He then placed his sidearm into its holster and held out his hand for his primary weapon.  
  
"Are you sure you would not rather take an SMG sir?" The officer asked as he handed Harry a Remington shotgun.  
  
"Positive." Harry then chambered shells into the shotgun and placed it in his shoulder harness. "Understood sir. Lock and load people." The Lieutenant ordered over the mic's. Harry then walked over to his position and prepared to enter Malfoy Manor. ~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Voldemort was in the middle of going over his latest plan when an explosion shook the mansion all the way to the foundation. Large amounts of dust fell from the ceiling above them and yelling could be heard through the silencing spell cast around the room (it kept sound from getting out, not in).  
  
"What was that?" Voldemort asked looking at his followers.  
  
Macnair, Crabbe, and Goyle, anticipating their master's request immediately ran to see what the commotion was. Several Death Eaters entered the chamber the meeting was being held and reported to their lord.  
  
"My lord, muggles have breached the manor." A Death Eater yelled from the doorway.  
  
"Impossible." Lucius retorted.  
  
Voldemort said nothing. He simply stood in place with his eyes closed. He was searching for something. or more appropriately, someone.  
  
"He's here." Voldemort finally stated.  
  
"Who my lord?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Potter." As the name rolled from their master's lips, the room full of Death Eaters all drew their wands and awaited their lords instructions.  
  
"Everyone to the upper levels. I want those muggles to pay for stepping foot on wizard soil." Voldemort ordered.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry Potter had planned this night very carefully. He also wanted to make a lasting impression on any Death Eaters that might actually live to see the rising son. He had acquired a government motorcycle for this mission and once it was started he drove straight at the front door of the Manor. The Death Eaters on guard removed their invisibility cloaks to get a good aim at the muggle that dared to drive at the manor only to feel the sensation of hot metal impact at various points of their bodies. Harry had given orders that the exterior guards were to be wounded, not killed. The snipers, masters at their craft, took down the men with very little difficulty. Had they left their cloak's on they would still be hit thanks to the techno-wizard enhanced scopes.  
  
He had calculated distances, speeds for his bike and for his calling card. He watched as the timer on his HUD reached the final ten seconds. Perspiration was falling down his helmet covered head and when the timer reached zero he pressed the button on his bike which set an electronic signal to his lieutenant.  
  
"Fire!" The lieutenant yelled.  
  
Two soldiers then depressed the button's on their launchers and two missiles flew from their tubes, past Harry Potter and impacted on the manor doors blowing a hole in the once regal looking wall. Shards of glass, metal, and wood flew into the manor. Two Death Eaters that were near the doors when they blew were killed by a combination of the shrapnel and the weapons blast radius. A small group of four death eaters ran to see what was going on and were greeted by Harry Potter as he hit rode the bike into the manor. Upon seeing the death eaters Harry slid off the bike and watched as it flew into the group of evil wizards and witches nailing two of them with the fast moving object. Harry drew his shotgun and quickly fired into two rounds into the group of standing death eaters. The buckshot nailed the four villains and sent the to the floor of the manor bleeding in pain.  
  
"Road Runner is in. Repeat, Road Runner is in." Harry said speaking into his throat mic.  
  
"Copy Road Runner, we are moving in as ordered and will ensure none slip out on to the grounds."  
  
"Hello ickle Potter." A voice called out, echoing through the halls of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry ignored the taunt, drew two shells from his ammo pack, and then loaded them into his weapon. Before he moved he placed the weapon in his left hand drew his pistol from its holster and fired the weapon at all six death eaters. Two bullets were placed in every person. An unknown witch launched herself at Harry only to fall down dead once he aimed and pulled the trigger of his pistol.  
  
"Come out Lestrange. I have two bullets for you. They even have your name etched onto them." Harry said.  
  
"Why are you using muggle weapons Potter? It is beneath a wizard of your stature." The deranged Bellatrix inquired.  
  
"Poetic justice. You and your lot hate muggles and muggleborns, so I thought it only fitting for you to die not by magic, but by normal means." Harry said. Harry then began creeping towards the direction of Bellatrix's voice.  
  
"It will not be us who dies this day Potter. No. it will be you." Bellatrix stated as she came into view at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Is that so." Harry said stopping in his tracks.  
  
Bellatrix stood in the dark hall looking at the young man. Waiting for him to make his one fatal mistake. To her surprise Harry didn't make it.  
  
Stopping near a darkened doorway Harry pointed the pistol to the left of him and fired three rounds into the side passageway. Rodolphus Lestrange fell face first onto the ground. Blood exited his body from the three wounds and his wand rolled from his lifeless hand. Bellatrix looked at the two in horror.  
  
"That was for Frank Longbottom." Harry stated.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix screamed with all her hate.  
  
Harry rolled to the right side of the hall avoiding the killing curse meant to end his life. He ejected the spent magazine from his pistol and then rolled back to the left of the hall and slammed the new clip into the pistol and released the slide of the pistol chambering a new bullet. He then fired four times at Bellatrix, each bullet narrowly missing the deranged death eater. Wood and plaster splintered from the wall and Bellatrix looked at the four holes in the wall from the bullets that just narrowly missed her person.  
  
"You missed me Potter." Bellatrix screamed. She then turned and launched a curse into the corridor. The spell ignited the wall but Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Lumos." She called out lighting her wand tip. Bellatrix looked around, checking the side passageway where her husband had lied in wait for Potter.  
  
"Where are you Potter."  
  
As if to answer her question Bellatrix heard the unfamiliar sound of something clicking behind her head. She turned slightly to see Harry standing behind her, his pistol at the base of her skull.  
  
"This is for Alice Longbottom." Harry said as the woman looked on fear.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"My lord, we've lost thirteen death eaters so far." Rabastan Lestrange informed his master.  
  
"How many muggles have perished in this attack?"  
  
".. None my lord."  
  
"NONE!!!!"  
  
"Our magic has no affect on them. We haven't be able to ascertain why, but we thing it has something to do with the type of clothing they wear."  
  
"My lord, Rodolphus and Bellatrix are dead." Macnair said entering the room.  
  
"How many muggles are in the manor?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"One." Macnair replied.  
  
"ONE.... WHO DARES TO ATTACK THIS MANOR BY HIMSELF."  
  
"I dare." Harry stated from the doorway.  
  
"Well Potter. I gravely underestimated how resourceful you've become."  
  
"No.. your mistake was in framing me and not killing me."  
  
"Goyle, Lestrange, Crabbe, Macnair, rectify my mistake." Voldemort ordered and with the Malfoy's at his side departed the room.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"My lord, do you really believe that those four can stop him?" Draco humbly asked his master.  
  
"I care not if they can. Their purpose is to delay Potter so that I may regroup and figure out how I will destroy him once and for all."  
  
"Of course my lord, forgive my ignorance." Draco stated.  
  
"No forgiveness is necessary young Malfoy. Besides should they fail to slow down Potter you and your father are my next line of defense. After all, he is after the two of you as well."  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry had quickly dispatched the Crabbe and Goyle senior with several quick shotgun shells and had now turned his attention to Rabastan Lestrange.  
  
"You are the last of the Lestrange's. I am here with a message from one Neville Longbottom." Harry stated.  
  
"And that is.."  
  
"Rot in hell."  
  
Rabastan and Macnair simultaneously cast killing curses and Harry, utilizing his telekinesis, jumped high enough to avoid the curses then fired two volleys in rapid succession from the shotgun. Both blast were aimed at Rabastan and sent the man to the ground.  
  
"Now for you Macnair." Harry stated.  
  
Macnair was about to speak his incantation when his wand flew from his hand and into Harry's. Harry then snapped it in two.  
  
"No Macnair, not that way. Pick up your weapon of choice." Harry informed the man.  
  
Macnair did not follow Harry's meaning right away until Harry motioned towards the wall. Macnair then noticed his axe hanging from the wall.  
  
"Where did...."  
  
"Pick it up." Harry ordered his opponent.  
  
Walden Macnair did as instructed but did not approach Potter who still had his firearm drawn.  
  
Harry ejected the remaining shotgun shells from the weapon and tossed it to the side. He then removed the pistol from its holster, ejected the magazine and cleared the weapon of bullets locking the slide back one the chambered bullet was clear.  
  
"You're all that stands between me and the three who I want Walden. In a moment it will be only me, the Malfoy's and Riddle." Harry stated nonchalantly.  
  
Macnair attacked Harry swinging the axe blade with great skill. If any thought that he simply cut the heads off of "dangerous" animals they were greatly mistaken. Several times Harry only just avoided the blade. Macnair was also stronger and faster than he looked for a man of his vintage. Several of the blows cleaved furniture in two as well as sculptures and other sturdy structures.  
  
"Not too cheeky now are you Potter." Macnair gloated as he was cornering Harry.  
  
Harry was sweating profusely but unbeknownst to Walden was in no way afraid of his opponent. Were Harry to use his psionic abilities Walden and his associates would have died before Voldemort left the room. No, Harry was simply allowing Voldemort enough time to think he still controlled the situation. His foe was vastly over confident. Harry was determine to strip him of that confidence.  
  
Macnair raised the axe over his right should and swung with all his might and speed. Harry moved with speed and grace that Macnair had never seen. Grasping the axe by its belly, he shifted the angle of the piece of wood and turned his own body. Walden suddenly found himself off balance and thrown from his feet. He slammed hard into the unforgiving ground. Macnair rolled onto his back and when his eyes focused he saw Harry Potter standing over him.  
  
"Bet the view looks kind of odd from there doesn't it Macnair?" Harry asked.  
  
"How many creatures, dangerous or not did you slaughter with this axe?"  
  
Macnair was panicking. He briefly wondered if any of the sentient creatures that he'd executed ever felt like this.  
  
"Go. tell your master I'm coming for him." Harry stated.  
  
Walden Macnair hesitantly stood then ran in the direction his lord had taken to escape. While Walden made his escape Harry was transfiguring the weapon from a large executioners style axe to a smaller throwing axe. After allowing Macnair a head start Harry spun the axe around in his right hand and then tossed it down the dimly lit corridor. The axe spun in the air and after a few moments struck Walden Macnair in his spine sending the man screaming to the ground.  
  
He rolled in pain on the ground as he heard footsteps approaching him.  
  
"On second thought, I'll deliver the message myself." Harry said as he yanked the bladed weapon from the injured death eater's back. Blood spurted everywhere as the old death eater writhed in agony.  
  
"Buckbeak sends his regards." Harry informed the man before he brought the weapon down across Macnair's neck.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"My lord, the passage has been sealed." Lucius Malfoy reported after scouting ahead to ensure that the trio could escape.  
  
"Is there any other way out off the grounds Lucius?" Lord Voldemort inquired in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"We can back track to the last junction and take the lift to the rear of the manor. It will get us out of the tunnels but we can't get out of the grounds by port key or apparating."  
  
"Brooms father. we could fly out." Draco offered.  
  
"We'll make due then." Voldemort stated as they proceeded to follow their current course of action.  
  
The trio made their way back to the junction, took the lift and upon arriving at the room were greeted by the object of their hatred.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen, so glad you could join me." Harry stated. 


	3. Pt 3

Retribution II

Part 3

It was the forth day of January in the year of our lord 2026, the weather in Nova Scotia was very cold (as it normally was this time of year) but Daniel had become accustomed to it.  As he looked around him nervously he did not notice anything out of the ordinary, nor did it seem like anyone was following him.  The forty-six year old man adjusted the hood covering his brown hair and sped up his pace.  He was in a hurry to get home, a home that was the only sanctuary he had.

Arriving fifteen minutes later Daniel Morgan removed his heavy coat, kicked off his boots and took in the warmth of his rather meager home.  While it was not was not as extravagant (by any means) like the home he grew up in it was his.  He'd worked very hard for it and felt a small amount of pride having done it all on his own.

"Hello luv."  Patricia, Daniel's auburn haired wife, stated and gave her love a kiss.

"Hello.  Where's Lucas?" Daniel inquired.

"He had to stay after school and finish a project.  He should be home soon."  Patricia replied as she set the table for dinner.

Daniel sat down on the couch and began to relax.  He and his wife were usually tightly wound, worrying about the littlest of things, until everyone was home and they'd had a chance to relax.  Lucas, their only child, was eleven years old and were things different would be living in luxury and schooled by the best wizards and witches his parent's could hire till he'd left for school.  Instead he'd grown up not knowing of the world that his ancestors were apart of, nor was he even aware that his family name, much less his parent's names, were not their own.

The door opened as Daniel was reminiscing about the past and in walked his son, smile on his face followed by two people.  They knew the first as their neighbor, Angela, whose daughter was Lucas' close childhood friend and project partner.  The other was obscured and if Daniel hadn't known better, seemed invisible to Angela and Lucas.  After Angela said her goodbyes and shut the door to the Morgan family home this did seem to be the case.  Daniel instructed his son to go clean up while he helped his mother with dinner.  Daniel trotted off and when the door closed Daniel drew his long dormant wand from his wrist strap and pointed it at the person.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  Daniel asked the figure.

"Calm yourself."  The cool feminine voice stated in a hauntingly familiar tone.

"Mother?"  Daniel inquired, not sure if he should dare hope that she was in fact his mum.

Removing the hood Narcisa Malfoy, still looking as youthful as the day Draco saw her a decade ago, gazed upon her wayward disguised son.

Patricia had just entered the dining area and immediately dropped the side dish she'd prepared for her family.

"Hello Pansy.  You look well…" Narcissa commented, "Given your current state that is."

Lucas, hearing the crash of the dish on the floor ran to see what was the matter and was taken aback by the scene in front of him.  His father stood holding what looked like a magician's magic wand at an unknown, yet radiant beauty of a woman, and his mother was behind his father looking as if they'd seen a ghost.

"And this must be my Grandson."  Narcissa commented upon seeing Lucas enter the room.

"Dad?"  Lucas asked not knowing what to make of the woman's comment.

Draco Malfoy, an identity that Daniel Morgan had not dared to think of, immediately dropped his wand into his pocket, crossed the room and embraced his mother.  Narcissa patted her son's back and just let him get his bearings.

"Pansy dear, you should get your wand, we need to be leaving."

"Leaving?"  Pansy repeated.

"He's coming."  Narcissa stated to her family.  "I don't know how he found you… but he's coming to get you."

"Who's coming to get us?" Lucas asked.

Pansy didn't answer her son.  She simply ran to her bedroom, removed her wand from its stored place, and returned to the living room of their home.

"How did you find out he was coming here… much less know where we were?"  Draco suspiciously inquired.

"I've always known Draco.  I could do nothing to help you since any aid I might have given might have led them directly to you.  As for how I found you… it's simple.  Pansy's ring."  Narcissa stated.  "I gave you that ring to give to her the day you fled prosecution.  It contains a tracking spell that only a Malfoy could activate, since only we would know what was charmed to be tracked."

"You are indeed my mother."  Draco stated proudly.

"Yes son, no polyjuiced Potter here."  Narcissa smugly stated. "I have several associates who while not member's of the dark lords order still believe in purity of blood.  They told me that Potter had your location and was preparing to bring you in.  This is something I could not allow."

"You have my thanks mother."  Draco stated.

"Ummm… hi."  Lucas said to the woman who he'd guessed was really his Grandmother.

"Hello.  What is your son's name Draco?"

"Ummm dad… why does she call you Draco? Doesn't it mean Dragon?"  Lucas inquired.

"His name is Lucas mother, a derivative of Lucius.  I dared not name him after father because Potter no doubt has every government searching for us and it would show up on their blasted computer network."

"Yes… still, Lucas is a fine name for a Malfoy."  Narcissa commented as she looked up on her grandson.  She noted that had his parent's not been forced to wear disguises that he as be a mirror image of his father at that age.  The only difference was that her grandson had his mother's eyes.  Still, Pansy Malfoy, despite the life the two Malfoys were forced to lead, was exactly the kind of woman she'd envisioned for her son.

"Son, we don't have time to explain… let's just say that your mother and I have a lot to tell you, and you have a legacy to uphold… a proud Malfoy Legacy."

"Not bloody likely."  A voice bellowed from behind the Malfoys.

Twelve years had passed since Draco had last heard the voice that addressed him and his family.  Draco was hoping never to hear it again but such was not to be.

"Hello Potter."  Draco said in his classic Malfoy tone.

Pansy had since returned to the living room and had her wand pointed at the wizard, as was her mother-in-law.  Draco however stood between the two women and their target and instructed them to lower their wands with a gesture of his right hand.

"So you've finally tracked me down… I honestly thought you'd have been here years ago Potty… you must be slipping."

"Not really Draco.  I've known where you were the entire time you've been on the run."

"Impossible."

"No.  Improbably maybe… but not impossible."  Harry said nonchalantly as he looked about the Malfoy's residence.

"Must've been really hard to afford such a nice place on such meager wages as you were forced to take."  Harry added.

"You know nothing of what I've endured while avoiding you Potter."

Harry laughed and withdrew a large envelope from his cloak.  He tossed the sealed envelope to Draco and turned his back to the man as he continued to take in his adversary's surroundings.

"Where did you get these?"  Pansy asked as she and her husband flipped through the files and photos.  They were pictures of various points of the Malfoys lives.  Pictures that in some cases would have required the photographer to be within arms reach of the subject.

"They were taken by various people that I employ… some even by me."  Harry informed the Malfoys.

"You've been following us for twelve years?"  Draco said staring at his foe.

"More like keeping tabs on you."  Harry retorted in a carefree tone of voice.

"Why?"  Draco inquired.

"Because I wanted to watch you suffer, as you made me and mine suffer.  I figured killing you would be to swift a punishment. Since there are no more dementors I figured that the best way to properly punish you would be to turn you into the thing you hated more than muggle borns…"

Narcissa was about to inquire what that might be but her daughter-in-law answered for her.

"Muggles."

Harry simply nodded is head.  "By placing trackers on their wands they knew that I could find them if they used them.  Olivander wouldn't sell them a new one and they couldn't risk buying one from an unreputable wand maker for fear of the wand exploding on them upon use.  With all of the major wand makers under surveillance… and they were, Draco and Pansy would be forced to live as the thing they despised the most.  Non magic folks."

Draco was on the verge of tears, he was so mad.  His life till recently was built upon the knowledge that his greatest adversary was hunting him down like a rabid animal.  Many a night during the first few years Draco lost a great deal of sleep worrying if someone was coming to break down his door and take him away.  Now… now he knew the truth… he knew that the great Harry Potter had only considered him a loose end.  A pet project if you will.

Draco lunged at the man whom he hated more than anyone else in the world only to have that very world suddenly go black.

A/N:  Well I finally got around to writing the last 2 parts of this story.  I figured out a rather fun way to end it and I hope you will enjoy it.  The next part will be much longer but I wanted to set up here the finale to this part of Retribution.

DST


	4. Pt 4

Draco Malfoy was having the most wonderful of dreams. He knew for a fact that he was asleep because in his dreams he had never been forced to flee from England and his family's luxurious lifestyle. He had never been forced to live as a muggle slaving away in a mediocre job with low wages. Nor did Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, live past his fifteenth birthday. To this day he wished he'd defied the Dark lord, accepted his wraith, and simply killed Harry instead of leaving him for the authorities to take him away.  
  
If he'd done so the wizarding world would still be a secret, the Malfoys would still be one of the richest and most influential families, and the dark lord would be in power. Torture would have been a very small price to pay for all those things.  
  
Draco unfortunately was not to know true contentment because just as his dream was beginning to get really good he was rudely roused from his sleep. He shot up from the bunk gasping for air only to find himself on doused in very cold ice water. His skin was covered with goose bumps and his clothes were soaked as he watched his breath escape in puffs of white fog.  
  
He looked in front of him to see one of the banes of his existence smiling at him. "Greetings Malfoy."  
  
Draco took in the figure before him. He was very tall, standing just over six feet, did not appear to be to skinny (so no chance of bowling past him and escaping), and the light allowed him to make out the figure's red hair.  
  
"Weasel. What are you doing here?" Draco inquired trying to act superior.  
  
"Harry gave me the honor of waking you up. Sort of a payback for all those comments you made about my family and I." Ron Weasley informed his old schoolmate. "Given the stench about I thought you'd appreciate a bath.  
  
"Where am I? Where is my family?" Draco demanded to know as he looked upon his surroundings for the first time. Apparently Potter had knocked him out and taken him into custody.  
  
"They're at Malfoy Manor. Your mother brought Pansy and your son arrived via portkey shortly after Harry deposited you here. For some reason you mother and wife were under the impression Harry might just kill you and be done with it." Ron gloated.  
  
"As for where you are... You're in a prison located in London awaiting trial."  
  
"So I'm to be tried am I? What's the worst they can do to me? I've lived in hell for thirteen years."  
  
"The irony was not lost on us when Harry told us what he'd done." Another female voice interjected. "Many laughs were had amongst the Weasley family that the smug Draco Malfoy had been reduced to a non magic user were had."  
  
"Well, well... if it isn't the mu... mu..." Draco continued to try and insult Hermione's heritage but found himself unable to say the slanderous insult. Draco ran his hands across his jaw and tried to pry his mouth open but found as he tried to utter the word mudblood his jaw would not respond.  
  
"What's the matter Draco? Cat got your tongue?" Ron asked trying not to laugh hysterically at the irate Slytherin.  
  
"Harry had some kind of chip implanted in your forehead while you were out. Seems you'll be unable to say anything rude while its there. I'm actually sorry he did myself." Ron stated. "I was so looking forward to trouncing you for insulting my wife again."  
  
Giving up trying to insult Hermione, Draco returned to prodding Ron. "No matter what happens to me... my son will carry on my families legacy." Draco informed the two Weasleys. "You'll never be free of us."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Draco." Harry informed the man as he entered the room and the conversation.  
  
Ron and Hermione greeted Harry, took one look at the imprisoned Malfoy and said their goodbyes. They departed knowing that Harry had much to tell the former Death Eater, much of which they were sure he would not like one bit. That fact alone brought a huge grin to Ronald Bilius Weasley's Face.  
  
"This is the second time you've seen fit to tell me how my son will carry out his life. I can assure you that there will not be a third." Draco stated adamantly.  
  
"I can't argue that point with you Draco, but I can tell you why your son will not follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps." Harry calmly informed the (once again) blonde former Slytherin.  
  
"Educate me oh great one." Draco smugly stated. He needed a good laugh and Potter was always good for that when he thought he held all the cards.  
  
"Since he was born, Lucas has been brought up in a rather loving environment. Away from magic, money and his parent's superior attitude he's grown up around normal people. He himself believes he is a normal person. I'm sure he's displayed magical abilities by now... but he didn't have the pleasure of your up bringing nor your Slytherin like demeanor. No, Lucas was a normal child. I know this for a fact because every teacher that your son has had in school up to this point in time has been someone I personally picked to teach your son. I was determined to make sure one Malfoy learned what it meant to be a normal, generous, likeable human being."  
  
Harry noticed that Draco's grin had disappeared from his face.  
  
"I sat in on numerous teacher conferences and listened with a smile on my face as they described the kind of child that would never find himself a member of Slytherin house were he to attend Hogwarts. " Harry informed the seething Slytherin.  
  
"During times when your son's teacher needed a substitute I was the person, using poly juice or a normal disguise, who would fill in. I also did this periodically to see for myself how your boy was doing. I must say I'm rather surprised how well he truly turned out with you being his father and all."  
  
"Were I to have my wand Potter I'd kill you slowly for decades to come." Draco informed the gloating Potter.  
  
"I find that highly unlikely Draco. You see... I survived several encounters with Death Eaters, the ministry of magic, demons, gargoyles, and several other uglies that you've never even contemplated, and survived. You are beneath me. That is why I let you wiggle like a worm on a hook for the past decade. I knew where you were and what you were doing so it behoved me just to let you worry when I was coming for you."  
  
"I'll make you regret doing so." Draco spat at Harry.  
  
"I also find that highly unlikely." Harry stated and headed for the door.  
  
"Never underestimate me Potter."  
  
"Never overestimate your abilities Draco. Your former friends and associates are either dead or incarcerated. Seventy Five percent of your family's fortune was turned over to the surviving families of Death Eater attacks and your family's home is still your own only by my good graces. You're finished Draco. Accept it."  
  
"What happened to my father Potter?" Draco inquired not having the courage earlier to voice his question.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Harry stated without looking at the blonde haired man and departed.  
  
Draco watched as the thick wooden door closed behind Harry with a loud thud. He heard the locks click into place and wondered for the first time in ages what did happen that night that he fled England.  
  
A/N: I've decided to split up Pt 4 so I keep the story going.  
  
DST 


End file.
